Boy Genius
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: A school athlete needs needs help to bring up his grades ... read to find out the rest!!! {I don't wanna give the story away!!}
1. Prologue Part One

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm sorry for those of you who are annoyed with my constant new stories, but being an author you have to understand that if we don't write down an idea immediately we loose it!! And this idea was too good to loose!!!  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
  
Boy Genius  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
"Kelly, can I speak to you alone for a minute," asked the older gentlemen.  
  
"Sure, Coach, what's on your mind," responded the young man.  
  
"Your my best player on the team, but with your grades being as low as they are I can't let you play until you bring them up," said the coach.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"It's not me who's done this, Darien. The school has placed you on athletic suspension until you bring your grades up. If you need any help I suggest that you take full advantage of the school's tutoring program," expained the coach.  
  


* * *

  
Next Day   
  
"Darien, it can't be all that bad. Having to be tutored doesn't mean your stupid, it's just saying that you need a little help," remarked the brunette.  
  
"I will not be tutored! Tutoring is for retards and I'M not a retard," yelled Darien.  
  
Everybody in the classroom stopped taking out of shock at the last comment Darien made. Then the teacher walked into the classroom with a blonde girl following behind him.  
  
"Okay clas, today we have a new student. Normally she would not be here, but there's no openings in the honors class. So, she'll be here with us. And please tell us a little about yourself Miss Ryan," said the teacher.  
  
"Hello, my name is Serena Ryan. I'm eighteen and I have a twin sister and brother. I mostly spend my time studying, but I do like to take a little break every so often. And no that does not leave me open for dating," commented Serena.  
  
`And she's soo cute too,' thought Darien.  
  
"You better not be thinking about her," the brunette whispered into Darien's ear.  
  
Darien turned and looked at the brunette.  
  
"Lita, Sweetheart, you know I've given up all the notches in my bedpost for you," Darien said in a sexy voice. "Maybe afterschool we could go somewhere private and I'll show you my unconditional devotion."  
  
"If you'd like, Darien," blushed Lita.  
  
"God, they make me soo sick! What about you, Ames," asked the long raven haired girl.  
  
"I just ignore them, Rei. If I listened to everything they said it'd probably drive me to screwing every guy in the damn school," replied Ami.  
  


* * *

  
"Okay, Miss Ryan, you'll be seated in front of Mr. Kelly. And if you'll raise your hand, Mr. Kelly," responded the teacher.  
  
Darien raised his hand while still flirting with Lita. Serena walked to her desk and took her seat, so she could get settled for class.  
  
"Mr. Kelly and Miss Ford, would you please get out your stuff for class and stop flirting. I believe that's what lunch time is for," commented the teacher.  
  
As Darien turned around he found a big pile of blonde hair on his desktop. He politly tapped her shoulder in hopes of gainning her attention. Instead, she just ignored him and paid attention to the teacher.  
  
"I don't think Blondie wants to be bothered," Lita whispered in Darien's ear.  
  
Next Darien attempted writing a note.  
  
_Goddess,_  
  
_Your hair is laying on my desk. Could you please be an angel and move it? While I'm at it, what are your plans for this weekend? Maybe we could get together and get to know each other a little better!_  
  
_D_  
  
Then he folded up the note and threw it over her shoulder. The note landed on her desk. Serena picked it up with her hand and placed it in her bookbag to read later.  
  
`What the heck,' mouthed Darien.  
  
Ami and Rei watched in shock.  
  


* * *

  
At lunch time Ami and Rei found their classmate sitting by herself so they decided to join her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rei and this is Ami. We're in your english class," said Rei.  
  
"So, what did the big jerk want with you." asked Ami.  
  
"I don't know. Probably the same as all the other guys. Something that they're all not going to get from me," replied Serena.  
  
Darien even saw the blonde goddess as he walked by looking for Lita.  
  
`I guess Lita won't mind if I take a little detour,' thought Darien.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  



	2. Prologue Part Two

Author's Notes: _Here's the long awaited next section of BG!!! And thank you to all my reviewer's and loyal fans!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   
  


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   
  


Boy Genius   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   
  


Prologue - Part Two   
  


"Hello, lady's," said Darien. 

"Oh, we're `Ladys' now! Last I remember me and Ami here ment nothing to you! I forgot women are nothing but notches on your bedpost to you," Rei exclaimed heatedly. 

"Well, I thought I'd be nice and introduce myself to the angelic beauty in your company," responded Darien. 

"It's time to go girls somebody's ego is starting to inflate," Rei said sarcastically then left. 

"I'm sure Lita's wondering where you are, Kelly," sneered Ami as she left. 

Serena looked dumb founded as to what was going on. 

"Don't worry about those girl's they're just still jealous," explained Darien. 

"You mean jaded. For them to be jealous they'd be green with envy. And I probably should be going as well," commented Serena. 

"There you are, Darien! I've been looking all over for you," screamed Lita. 

Serena picked up her empty food tray and left. 

"Damnit, Lita! You just blew my chances of finding a tutor," Darien snapped back.   
  


* * *

**::: Ryan House :::**

"So, how was your first day, Sere," asked her brother Andrew. 

"Well, I got hit on all day. And I have a jock from my English class hitting on me. So, to sum it up my day was crappy," replied Serena. 

"I had a great day. And I have my date schedule filled for the next two months," responded Mina. 

"You'd be a perfect match for that damn jock who won't leave me alone," commented Serena as she went to her room. 

DING! DONG! 

"Well, Mi, I have some community service to do," said Andrew as he answered the door. "Hello, Darien!" 

"Hello, Drew. So, where did you want to work at," asked Darien. 

"I guess in the kitchen," replied Andrew. 

As Andrew lead Darien to the kitchen Darien saw Serena sitting in front of the tv. 

`I must make up an excuse to talk to her later,' thought Darien.   
  


* * *

**::: Kitchen :::**

"So, Drew, what's it like to have such a hottie for a sister," asked Darien. 

"I have two sister's. Serena and Mina," answered Andrew. 

"I've met Serena. She's in one of my classes. But I haven't met Mina. You must introduce me to her sometime," said Darien. 

"You know if you paid as much attention to your studies as you do girls, you probably wouldn't need a tutor," Andrew responded candidly. 

`Touch either one of my sisters and I'll have your balls for lunch,' thought Andrew. 

"I do study. My area of expertise is the female species. So, I'm wanting to be a gynecologist with a hobby in painting nudes," replied Darien. 

"Well, history has a lot of nudes. So, let's get to studying," commanded Andrew.   
  


* * *

**::: Serena's Bedroom :::**

Serena sat at her bedroom desk doing her homework. And Mina waltzed right in. 

"You're favorite lover boy is here, Sis. Actually he's in the kitchen with Andy. Just thought you'd want to know," said Mina. 

"Thank you for the warning, Mina. I'll remember to return the favor someday," replied Serena sarcastically. 

"What's exactly up your ass about this guy, Sere," responded Mina in the same sarcastic tone. 

"Tell me what the term `Sir-fucks-a-lot' means to you," snapped Serena. 

"Umm ... That he's great inbetween the sheets," commented Mina. 

"Are you that dense, Mina? I want a guy who doesn't have sex on the brain twenty-four hours a day. And Darien Kelly has so many notches on his bedpost that you know women are just sex toys to him," stated Serena. 

"That just tells me he's a bad boy who needs to punished," exclaimed Mina happily. 

"Mina, if you want him, take him! Go fuck his brains out! Because I don't care," yelled Serena. 

"Thank you for the permission, Sis," mocked Mina. 

"Now, if you're done being annoying. Get the fuck out of my damn room," exclaimed Serena loudly.   
  
  
  


To Be Continued ... 


End file.
